


Break

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: Dani thinks Malcolm needs a break.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Break

“You need a break.” 

Dani leans over her coffee, pulling Malcolm’s attention from his phone. 

“I’m fine.” he looks at her just long enough to make the point, and returns to his research. 

“When was the last time you went to a club?” 

“Bright light and loud music? A million people all crammed together? Sweaty? No thanks.” 

“You’ve never been to a club?” she states, incredulous. “Ever?” 

“Does that sound like a good place for me to be?” he raises an eyebrow, slight smile gracing his lips. 

She thinks for a second, “You have a point. But I know somewhere with none of that, and it’s better than a club.” 

“Okay.” 

“Come with me tonight.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“When do I ever say please?”

He pauses, “Fine.” 

They leave work together, late, heading straight for the club. 

“So, we’re going in our work clothes?”   
  
“You’ll see.” her smile illuminated by streetlights. 

Dani and Malcolm enter the laundromat and Dani beelines for the back. 

“This is your ‘better than a club’?” Malcolm mutters, quickly getting shushed. 

A security guard sits in front of a clunky Bell desktop, half eaten Subway sandwich inches from the heels of his sturdy boots on the table. 

Dani clears her throat, “Got any bubblegum?”

The guard yawns, putting his feet down and leaning across the desk to look at the two of them, “What flavour?” 

“Sunshine.” Dani murmurs. 

He nods, “Maybe in the back.” and motions for both of them to come behind the desk. Opening the door behind him to what should be a back alley by Malcolm’s estimate, he allows Malcolm and Dani to pass into a dark, winding stairwell. 

He tries not to flinch as the door closes behind them and the deadbolt slides into place. 

Malcolm follows Dani down the stairs for what feels like forever (and is probably closer to the equivalent of 2 storeys). All she says is, “It was a bomb bunker in the 60s.” 

Another door and two quick knocks later, and they are stepping into a room with two armed guards, illuminated with blue light. Some strange mix of bass boosted swing and jazz leaks through the seams in the door at the other end of the hall. 

Malcolm’s eyebrows raise at how easily Dani parts with her gun. They are both searched, thoroughly. One of the guards opens the door, and Malcolm’s senses are flooded with the sounds of the club. 

The lights are dim, music and voices loud, but not unbearably so. Malcolm surveys the crowd. Mostly suits, a few faces he feels he should recognize but can’t put a name to. A few areas of the floor are bare of tables and full of dancing couples. The bar is impressive to say the least, something out of a 20s era blockbuster. 

The dancers are mixing with the crowd, all called by name. A woman jumps off a table near the entrance, and Malcolm feels Dani relax next to him. 

She comes over, gliding through the crowd, interacting with everyone. As she gets closer, Malcolm sees how Dani watches her. A friend, maybe? 

The woman shoots a grin at Dani and is suddenly very, very close to him, “So, the lovely Dani here says you need a break.” she fingers his tie, gazing up into his eyes through his thick eyelashes. 

“I didn’t realize Dani thought “a break” meant “a hooker”.” he states. 

The woman laughs, but her tone is cutting, “I’m not a hooker. I’m the owner of this fine establishment that you see here. And for the record, my girls aren’t hookers either.” 

Malcolm chokes, “I’m sorry. I just…” 

“You’re blunt. Dani warned me. She also said you needed somewhere to relax. Somewhere safe. This here is one of the only safe places left in the world.” she makes a grand gesture with her hand. Proud. But not arrogant. The structure. The guards. The crowd. It has to be safe. 

Right? 

He looks into her eyes and isn’t sure why, but he trusts her. 

“Okay.” he whispers, “I didn’t catch your name.” 

“I didn’t give it.” she smiles, “Call me Amelia.”

“Is that your real name?” 

“For now.”

Dani smiles and shakes her head, “You got him?” 

“You tell me.” She cocks her head at Dani.

Malcolm perks up for a moment, “Wait, am I drugged?” 

“No, love. It’s just the effect of the place.” she whispers, moving closer to him. 

She takes his hand, guiding him through basic swing steps, not straying from the edge of the room. Things with Amelia… not-Amelia… are comfortable. Malcolm finds himself enjoying all of this, whatever this is. 

In no time, Malcolm finds himself in the middle of the dance floor. She is everywhere. All over him. Around him. He hasn’t touched a drop, but finds himself more intoxicated than he ever was with alcohol. 

Dani finds him sometime after 3. She almost has to drag him away from not-Amelia. 

“Are you going to tell me your real name?” 

Not-Amelia grins at him, “Come back sometime. Maybe you’ll find out then.”

Dani helps him up the stairs and into a cab, “So…” she cocks an eyebrow, “How was that?” 

“Better than a club.” 


End file.
